Some known small photographic processing machines are supplied with processing solutions by means of a cartridge or cassette of ready-made working strength solution(s). For example, such a multiple cartridge could comprise a color developer solution, a bleach-fix solution and two or three wash and/or stabilizer solutions. Such containers can also contain filter or treatment means. Often such cartridges are returned to the manufacturer for recycling or disposal.